<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School (29) by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337024">School (29)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Back to School, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, High School, How Do I Tag, Human Zane (Ninjago), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, OOC, Out of Character, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot, Why?, Wordcount: 100-500, Written for a Class, idk - Freeform, its my fic therefore my rules, kai and cole and lloyd are in a band, returning to school post COVID, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They return to school after COVID-19 quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Kai &amp; Nya (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School (29)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things:<br/>1. Obviously I lied, there isn't only one TLNM fic in this series (this is in an AU of sorts)<br/>2. I wrote this for a class and the teacher LOVED it (weird).<br/>3. IM FREEZING AS FK! It's not even 10 degrees (it's 6!) C as I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now, it had been more than three months since they had last been on the school campus. But today, they and the other Ninjago High students were returning to school, properly this time, not through a screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, hurry up! You're gonna make us late again!" Nya yelled down the hallway at her brother, who was tugging on his hoodie and clipping his guitar case shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he yelled back, despite what he said, he was actually going to be late meaning he literally flew down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"You do know that your band practice is meant to start like right now?" Their apartment building was over five minutes from Ninjago High School.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai was going to be so late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was met with the sound of a slamming front door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>TIMESKIP: homeroom</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Not surprisingly, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd were all late, having probably lost track of time at band practice yet again. Zane, Nya, and Jay were some of the first people to their homeroom class that day and were now waiting for the others to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels weird to be back here again and not be seeing you all through a screen," Lloyd said as he took a seat at the desk to Nya's left.</p><p> </p><p>"That it does," Nya herself was furiously finishing off her assignment for her robotics tech class, which was due in the next period.</p><p> </p><p>"Expect a truck-ton of work from all our teachers today," Zane said from where he sat at the desk behind Nya.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say that, frosty?" Kai questioned, similarly finishing off an assessment.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see," Well, <em>that</em> didn't help.</p><p> </p><p>"Exam seating for the rest of term is gonna be odd, a shorter school day is nice though," Jay piped up after their homeroom teacher called his name.</p><p> </p><p>To abide by social distancing and other regulations the government had set out, sophomores' (i.e. them) ended at 2:40 PM instead of the usual time of 3:10 PM, not that much earlier (if you say thirty minutes isn't long).</p><p> </p><p>Cole laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Shorter? Only by like a half-hour," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still something," Jay answered, an argument breaking out.</p><p> </p><p>They left the two to their disagreement as the teacher babbled on about the new practices that were put in place to keep everyone healthy. Above all else, it was just nice to be back on the campus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>